A Chance at Love
by OQForever
Summary: Something tragic and terrible happened to Regina when she was only seventeen. Now at nearly thirty she is forced to leave her home with her son and move to a new town. (I'm sorry, can't really give away much) There will be a warning at the start of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Okay now I've been having a **'** LOT **'** of problems with my writing, nothing seems to be coming to me. I've spoken to **(** Eva **)** GlindaLoveShoes and she suggested that I try and come up with a oneshot to try and get myself back on track. I was watching a film on Netflix **(** Please don't ask me the name **)** can't remember it lol, I was having a few beers that night **:D** . But this idea popped into my head and hasn't left me since. So I've been writing bit by bit every now and then, trying not to rush myself and just let it flow. **(** If that make's sense **)**_

 _This one-shot will have a ***** WARING ***** **(** RAPE **)** It won't be really graphic though cause I wouldn't and couldn't be able to write something like that. It will be talked about later on but I won't be going into too much detail about it._

 _This one-shot started to get really long so I had to split it up, it will be a two-three chapter story._

 _Thank you Willow1411 for the amazing art work your the best xxx_

 _And last but not least, I would love to thank ***** Mint18 ***** for beta reading this for me xxx your awesome **;)**_

 **Xx**

"No, no please! No please!" She screamed as she looked at the man, she was bleeding profusely, she could feel it pooling beneath her. She was going to die here.

"Shut up!" He said viciously, thrusting deep inside her, forcefully and painfully.

"You don't have to do this!" She cried, "please!" Her head burned as he yanked her head up, pulling her hair with a little too much force and yanking it from her scalp.

"Shut the fuck up!" He slapped her, then held his hand over her mouth forcing her into silence as he continued his forceful rhythm inside her.

 **OQOQOQ**

 ***** _12 Years Later_ *****

 **OQOQOQ**

"Henry come on!" she shouted up the stairs to her nearly thirteen-year-old son, "we don't want to be late on your first day."

"I still don't understand why we had to move in the first place." He was frowning as he slowly descendant the stairs, " I mean, your job was pretty good back home."

"Yes... well my old job we were just getting by... b-but this job has so many opportunities and the money is a lot better." She couldn't tell him the real reason why she just up and moved their lives.

"You always said that you'd rather be happy than have all the money in the world." He reminded her, "does my say not get a listen?"

"Henry-"

"All my friends are back home." Tears shone in his eyes.

"I know sweetheart." She was really sympathetic.

"It's him isn't it? He's found us."

"Henry-" She started.

"It's ok mom, it's not your fault." He said with a frown but was sincere.

"Emma said that this is the perfect place, so hopefully this is that place." She said, hoping that against all odds, her words were true.

All she wanted was to find a place that they could settle down and have a life, without having to look over their shoulder every five minutes. Henry never knew his father, but he knew that he was very abusive and that he was glad that his mother left him when she was pregnant with him.

Well that was the story that she had told him. She couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't tell him that she only went on one date with his father and he had...

It was only last week that she had found out that he was getting an early parole. So she quickly organised with her best friend Emma and she had packed everything that she and Henry owned and left her home to move to a little town called Storybrooke. Where she hoped they wouldn't be found.

 **...**

After she dropped her son off she headed on to her new job.

 **'** _Gold and Blanched Attorneys_ **'**

The best law firm in the whole country.

She was a very good attorney and that is why Gold had fought his partner to take her on. She has been taking on small cases since she was 25 and had never lost one. Now she was nearly 30 and had still never lost a case. So, it wasn't a surprise when she got hunted by the best law firm in the country.

She got half way through her first day without any fuss until she got that phone call.

 **"** _Hello?_ **"** She answered the private caller.

 **"** _Hi, I'm looking for Mrs Mills?_ **"** The voice asked with an English accent.

 **"** _It's Miss._ **"** She was quick to say **'** _why did I have to correct him?_ **'** She asked herself in embarrassment.

 **"** _My apologies milady._ **"** He sounded sincere. **"** _There has been an incident with Henry, and I need you to come down to the school._ **"**

 **"** _What kind of incident? Is he alright?_ **"** She was starting to panic.

 **"** _Milady when you get here I'll explain everything._ **"**

 **'** _Milady! Where the hell was this guy from? The 1600s?_ **'** She wondered.

 **"** _Ok, I'll be there in about 20 minutes._ **"** She said with a sigh and hung up the phone.

As she was driving to Storybrooke high, all kinds of things were running through her head. Has he been released already? Has he already found them?

Her attacker _**(** That's what she calls him, she never says his name_ **)** he has been writing to her for years saying that he wanted to meet his son. She never once wrote back, or ever answered one of his calls. **(** _How could she?_ **)**

He once wrote a letter to her saying that when he gets out he's going to find them and fight for the right to see his son. She couldn't let that happen, so that is why she has moved.

But her best friend Emma had told her that the minute her attacker is back on the streets she would let her know straight away. **'** _But what if he hurt Emma?_ **'** She was now thinking.

Her mind was in overdrive when she arrived at the school gates. She drove into the parking lot and parked her car, then headed for the main entrance almost in a panic.

Heading in through the front door, there was a man standing at the front desk. **'** _Flirting with the secretary_ **'** she knew, rolling her eyes.

"So what time are you gonna be finished at today then?" He was asking the young brunette.

 **'** _That English accent, I've heard it before_ **'** She was wondering.

"Why? Do you wanna ask me out?" The secretary giggled back.

 **'** _I'm gonna be sick._ **'** She almost threw up in her mouth as she watched the scene.

"Excuse me?" She called with a roll of her eyes. **'** _This scene was making her want to vomit_ **'**

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The secretary said.

 **'** _Of course you didn't._ **'** She thought.

"Can I help you?" The brunette secretary then asked.

"I'm looking for the principal's office. I got a phone call about my son Henry." She explained.

"Ah yes," the man was the one to speak "I'm Henry's teacher, and you must be Miss Mills." The man held out his hand to greet her, "I'm Mr. Locksley," he said with a smile gracing his face.

"I prefer Regina." She told him as she reached out to shake his hand.

"Well I guess you can call me Robin then, now that we're on a first name basis." He was still smiling as their hands touched.

An electric shock hit her as she touched his hand causing her to pull back as if he had burned her.

"I'm sorry milady." The shock hit him also.

 **'** _Milady_ **'** That's what the phone guy called her. She knew his voice was familiar.

"Is Henry ok? What happened?" She was worried.

"If you'll please follow me?" He asked as he began to walk down the long corridor with her quickly on his heels.

"Is he ok?" She really wanted to know.

"See for yourself." Was all he said as they arrived at a classroom and he opened the door with her following him inside.

When she walked in, Henry and another student where sitting in the room. Henry was sporting a black eye while the other student had a bloody nose.

"What happened?" She asked with concern.

"They both ran into a locker." He told her.

"And you believe that?" She was angry with this beautiful English guy for believing in this story.

"Of course not." He was telling the truth "But that's the story they're both going with."

"What's gonna happen to him?" She was really hoping that he didn't get kicked out on his first day. Henry was a good kid, and he never ever got into trouble or into fights.

"Well since they won't tell me what really happened, they can't be suspended but I'm going to be giving them a month's detention."

"What about the other kid? Are his parents not joining us?" She wondered as she looked around for any sign that the other kid's parents were there.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be grounding him when we get home."

"He's your son." It wasn't a question as he just about said so himself.

"Yes." He just replied.

"Is your wife not coming to get him?" She asked as it was only 2 PM. He still had a couple of hours left before school finished.

"No, it's just me." He answered.

"Oh... Well em... I guess I'll just take Henry home then " She stuttered a little.

"Of course." He said simply then added as they were about to leave, "He'll be home an hour late for the next month."

"An hour." The other boy moaned.

"You're lucky it's not more serious." The teacher was angry with his son.

"But we didn't do anything wrong!" Henry was the one to speak now.

"Then tell us what happened." Regina said to her son in an almost pleading voice.

"We ran into a locker." The two young boys said at the same time.

"So, I don't think we should be getting detention for that. If anything, we should be suing you for our injuries." Henry then said as he looked in his mother's direction with a smile gracing his small round face.

"Henry-"

"My mom's a lawyer so I know my rights. We ran into a locker and I personally don't think we should be getting detention." Henry cut his mother off as he spoke and folded his arms over his chest as if he meant business.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina raised her voice, "You do not speak to Mr Locksley like that!"

"But mom we didn't do anything wrong!" Henry pleaded.

"Okay then tell me what really happened." Regina was the one to fold her arms now.

"We already told you-"

"You ran into a locker." Robin said as he finished the young boy's sentence.

"Yeah" The two boys said in unison.

"If I find out what really happened I'll give you a ring and let you know." The blue-eyed teacher told her.

"Thank you." Regina simply replied as she nudged her son out from the room.

When they arrived home, Henry dropped his bag and ran to the living room "I'm gonna have a game of my Xbox, when will dinner be ready?" He asked his mother.

"Hang on a minute young man." She said in a cross tone. "You are grounded, and that means no games and no cellphone. Hand it over." She said as she held out her hand for his phone.

"This is not fair, I didn't do anything." He moaned as he handed over his phone. "What am I meant to do for the next month?" He then asked.

"Read." Was all she said as she packed up his Xbox. "Now you can go to your room and stay there till I call you for dinner"

"Mom-"

"Henry not now ok, I am really annoyed with you right now."

"But mom-"

"This was my first day at a new job," she raised her voice. "How professional do you think I looked having to run out early?" She asked her stunned son.

She has never once raised her voice to him or ever looked so angry with him.

"Now please go to your room." Her voice told him that this conversation was over.

When dinner was ready she made her way up the stairs to tell Henry to get ready.

"Henry." She called as she knocked on his door, hearing no response she called again as she opened his door.

He was lying on his bed with a book in his hands.

"Dinner's ready." She told him then said, "Go wash up while I serve it up please."

"N-not hungry." He said with a hitch in his voice.

"Henry-" Regina walked over and set on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry that I got so annoyed with you." She apologised, "B-but you have to understand Henry that when I got that call to go down and get you... The worst went through my head. I thought that maybe he had found you." She explained her worries to her son.

"Is this what it's gonna be like all the time?" He sniffled.

"Hopefully not for forever no." She hoped.

"I'm sorry also mom." He returned as he sat up and hugged his dark-haired mother.

"I love you so much sweetheart." She had tears as she hugged him back tight.

"I love you too mom."

"So do you want to tell me what really happened?" She asked him again as they broke apart.

"I already told you." He was sticking to his story.

"Okay." She gave up. "Your dinner will be on the table in five minutes."

Later after Henry had done his homework and had his bath he was sent to bed. A little earlier than usual but that was a part of his punishment and she was determent to stick to it for the whole month. She has never had to punish him before so this was as new to her as it was to him.

Sitting on the sofa with a glass of red wine and watching some soppy film her phone rang.

 **"** _H-hello?_ **"** She asked as she wiped some tears away.

 **"** _Hi erm... it's Robin._ **"**

 **"** _Oh hi._ **"** Was all she said as she picked up a tissue and wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

 **"** _Are you ok?_ **"** He asked in a worried voice.

 **"** Oh yes sorry. **"** She chuckled into the phone, **"** _I'm just watching a tearjerker._ **"** She laughed.

 **"** _Ah I see, well once you're ok?_ **"** He sounded concerned.

 **'** _Why?_ **'** she wondered cause he doesn't even know her.

 **"** _Yes thank you, so did you find out what really happened?_ **"** She questioned.

 **"** _One thing about my son is that he's not really good at keeping things like this to himself when it's gonna get someone else into trouble._ **"** He told her.

 **"** _So, what happened?_ **"** She wanted to know.

 **"** _I think it would be better if we met up so we could talk about it properly._ **"** He suggested, **"** _How about tomorrow during lunch time?_ **"**

 **"** _I'm sorry I can't tomorrow, I think I'll have to work through my lunch so I can catch up on the work I missed today._ **"** She was truthful, she wanted to show her new boss that he didn't make a mistake for fighting for her.

 **"** _I understand._ **"** He did. **"** _How about you come by during detention hour?_ **"** He then asked.

 **"** _Yes, that will be much better for me._ **"** She told him.

 **"** _Ok great, I'll see you tomorrow milady._ **"**

 **"** _Yes, you will._ **"** She couldn't help but smile as she hung up the phone.

 **...**

The next day after she dropped Henry off to school she headed into work. She was not looking forward to facing her bosses today after ducking out early the day before. She was hoping that it would be Robert Gold more so than Leopold Blanched because she had a feeling that he didn't like her that much or at all.

When she entered the building she made her way to the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor to her office. Upon arriving to her floor her secretary Lilly handed her a cup of coffee. She was only just in her office, taking her coat off when a knock came to her door. It swung open to reveal a tall blonde headed woman.

"Regina." She called, "Gold wants to see you in his office."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." She needed a little bit of time before she was to face the man that fought for her to get this job.

"Now!" The tall blonde ordered.

Regina followed the blonde whose name she thinks is Mags or it could be Mal. She's not too sure as she has met a lot of people that work in this building and she can't be blamed for not remembering everyone. All she knows is that Mags or Mal is up for becoming a senior partner, as she's Leopolds protege as Regina is meant to be Gold's.

"Don't look so scared." The tall blonde laughed as she could see the fear in Regina's eyes.

"I've never been fired from a job before." She told the tall blonde that should probably be on the cover of a fashion magazine instead of working here.

The blonde laughed and told her "You're not gonna be fired. If anything he'll probably just give you a warning for leaving early without telling him that's all."

"Oh that's all is it?" She rolled her eyes with a sarcastic tone lacing her voice, she has never even been giving a warning before.

"Relax, it's gonna be fine." The blonde said as they arrived at her bosses office.

Mags or Mal, **'** _she really has to find out that blonde's name_ , **'** said her goodbye with a thumbs up and left her standing at Mr. Gold's office.

She couldn't knock, she couldn't move. It was like she was frozen on the spot.

"You ok luv?" A tall dark handsome man asked as he arrived by her side.

"Mr. Gold wishes to see me."

"Well he's not going to know that you're here until you knock." He told her then said, "See, like this."

"No wait!" She almost screamed.

"Enter!" A strong voice broke through the walls.

It was too late he had knocked on the door for her and Gold had heard it.

"Thanks for that." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"You're welcome luv." He laughed as he walked away catching her sarcastic tone.

Taking a deep breath in, she exhaled, then opened the door and entered her bosses office.

"You wanted to see me sir." She asked rhetorically as she closed the office door behind her.

"Yes, take a seat." He ordered gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

Regina set down to the offered seat, her hands and legs were shaking.

When she first met Gold he told her that he would have no messing around, she was been hired to do a job and that he was expecting 110 percent from her and she had agreed. In fact when he had said that he wanted 110 percent she had almost shouted while saying **'** _I'll give you 150 percent_ **'** then she went on to say that she would really love to work for him and learn everything that he was willing to teach her.

But if she was been honest as much as she really, really wanted to work for him as she has heard a lot of good things about him. He was the go-to lawyer if anybody needed a really good one.

But her number one reason was that she really needed to escape Hyperion Heights, it's a small town hidden far away in Seattle.

"Have I made a mistake Regina?" He asked as he leaned his arms on the table and laced his fingers together. "I've read your file." Not waiting on her answer he continued, "I've received great praises from your last employer, you could be a great lawyer. And if i'm going to be honest, you could even be greater than myself." He told her.

"Mr. Gold-"

"I fought hard for you Regina." He cut her off, "Do you know that Leo wanted a more experienced lawyer than yourself. But I told him that you would be the perfect person for this job. Was I wrong?"

"N-no sir." Her voice broke. **'** _God she was sounding so weak,_ **'** she hated that, that he could make her feel like this.

"Why did you have to leave early yesterday?" He then asked in a softer tone than before.

"My son got into a little bit of trouble and I had to go to Storybrooke high." She answered truthfully.

"Is he ok?" He sounded sincere.

"Yes, thank you."

"Look Regina." He then started leaning back in his chair, "I have no problem with you leaving early when it's important, especially when it's to do with your son. But the next time you have to leave, let me know because I might need you to sit in on a meeting like I did yesterday, and I didn't know where you were because you never told anyone you were leaving."

"I'm really sorry-"

"And if i'm not in the office, leave word with my secretary and she can inform me when I return to my office." He finished cutting her off.

"Yes sir" She agreed.

 **...**

"So, how'd it go with the big bad?" A male voice came from her office door.

"Killian right?" She asked and with the dark-haired man's nod she continued. "Thanks for your help earlier."

"Is that more sarcasm I sense?" He raised a dark brow as he walked into her office.

"No." She was sincere. "If you hadn't knocked on Gold's door, I'd probably be still standing there."

"Naw, he would've left his office by now." Killian said with a bit of humor in his voice, prompting her to laugh.

"I thought I was going to be fired." She told him when the laughing stopped.

"Gold's not the monster everyone makes him out to be. He likes you, he sees something special in you." He told her.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I was in that room when he spoke of your talent and what you could do, Leopold fought him hard but in the end Gold won the fight. But the battle is not over yet, Leo is going to be watching you closely and just waiting for you to screw up. And Gold does not like to fail, he's going to teach you to be an even better attorney than you already are. So, trust in that, trust in him."

"He really fought that hard for me?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh please don't start crying." He mocked as his pulled a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to her.

"Shut up." She gave a watery laugh as she dabbed at her tears.

Killian laughed also then said, "Gold doesn't mind you taking a half day now and then, but he does like to be told about it."

"Yeah he said something like that also."

"Yo Killian." The tall blonde called, poking her head into Regina's office she said, "Stop flirting with the newbie and do a bit of work, I need your expertise on a case I'm working on."

"I'll be right there Mal."

 **'** _Mal, that's her name._ **'**

As Killian stood up to leave Regina spoke, "If that was flirting then you have a lot of work to do." She chuckled at that.

"That was not flirting luv." He said with a chuckle as he leaned his hands on her desk. "When I flirt you'll know all about it"

"Duly noted."

"And besides you're not my type." He said simply. "I prefer blondes." He quickly added before leaving her office.

After she finished her day's work, she headed to her son's school to have a meeting with her son's blue-eyed teacher.

"Will you stop, you were beautiful."

There he was flirting with the school's secretary again, she cleared her throat loudly to gain his attention.

"Ah Regina, hi." He greeted.

"Sorry am I interrupting something here?" She asked as she gestured between the two.

"No of course not." He told her then said, "Let's go to the canteen, we can have a cup of coffee while we talk."

Regina walked side by side with the blue-eyed teacher, "So what has your son told you about what happened yesterday?" She wanted to know.

"Milady." He said as he opened the canteen door and gestured for her to enter first.

"Thank you." She was really confused.

Like is he flirting with her or does he just act like this every time he's with a woman?

They sat down after getting their coffees, "So " Regina was the one to speak first. She really wanted to know what happened yesterday, and the way he was going it was like he was trying to keep her in suspense or something.

"Yes okay." He nodded his head in defeat. "Henry was apparently helping Roland out-"

"How?" She cut him off.

"A few students have been giving Roland a hard time." He told her, "Henry was just picking up for him and they all ended up in a fight."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

"I'm a terrible father." He confessed

"What?" She questioned with a raise of her brow.

"I'm a school teacher and my own son was being bullied and I had no idea."

"Robin," it sounded like a whisper, "I don't think that makes you a terrible father, kids are really good at hiding things from their parents when they want to." She told him.

"Yeah maybe you're right." He replied with a sigh.

"Did you bring this to the principal?" Regina asked him.

"Yes, and now Roland won't talk to me."

Regina gave a chuckle at that then said, "That's teenager's for ya."

Robin chuckled also at that.

"Mom?" Henry appeared at the canteen door looking a bit confused at how close his mother was sitting to his teacher.

"Hello sweetheart."

"MOM!" Henry said with a raised voice.

"See teenagers." Regina said as she was getting up from her seat. "He doesn't mind me calling him sweetheart when we're at home." She had to laugh.

"Wait!" Robin called as she was moving away and towards the doors "Can I see you again?"

"Well of course my son is in your class."

"No, I mean like... can I take you to dinner tonight?" He was practically holding onto his seat while he was waiting for her to answer.

Robin has never done this before, asking a student's mother out. But there was just something about her that he wanted to explore.

"Like a date?" She whispered.

"Yes." Was his reply.

"That sounds lovely, but I don't date." She told him as she nervously played with the button on her coat.

And it was the truth, she was telling him the truth. She hasn't gone on a date since she was seventeen, that date was her worst nightmare come true and that had made her to never say yes to going out with anyone.

"Oh... Em... Okay." He didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Mom, come on." Henry shouted from where he was still waiting.

"I'll be right there." She said to her son with a scowl on her face then turned to the blue-eyed man. "I-I have to go." Then she headed out after her son.

"What was that all about?" Henry asked as they headed to her car.

"What was what about?"

"You and Mr. Locksley whispering."

"We were not whispering, and... And it was nothing." She was still a little shocked that he had asked her out.

She wanted to say yes, she was attracted to him and she did like his company as they both seemed to get on really well with each other. That hasn't happened in a very long time since she had met her true love. But then disaster had happened and he was ripped from her life, the only good thing to come from her worst nightmare was Henry and she loves him to bits and would never give him back.

 **...**

"Aunty Emma!" Henry shouted jumping out of the car when it came to a stop.

"Hey there kid." The blonde returned as Henry ran into her arms.

Regina got out and locked her car. **'** _This is it,_ **'** she said to herself. **'** _He's out._ **'**

Seeing fear grow in Regina's face Emma spoke to Henry, "Kid you go in and start your homework and then we can catch up, and I'll make my famous grilled cheese. Sound fair?" As Henry ran into the house Emma spoke again "I've been sitting on your porch for over an hour, do you not know how to answer your phone?" She was annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She said taking her phone from her pocket. "It was on silent, I was having a meeting with Henry's teacher." She told the blonde, then, "He's out isn't he?"

"Yeah." Emma told her the truth "That's why I came I thought it would be better if I told you face to face instead of on the phone."

"Does he know where I am?" She was terrified that he would find her and Henry.

"No he doesn't and part of his early parole conditions is that he has to stay far away from you and Henry and he can't leave the state of Seattle."

"Those rules won't bother him." Tears shone in her eyes.

"Regina-" Emma took her friend's hands in hers and told her "It will be ok, I will not let anything happen to you or the kid. I promise."

"You're not always gonna be around Emma." Her tears were now falling.

"I might be."

"What? How?"

"I put in for a transfer, I'll find out by the end of the week if it's accepted."

"Really?" Regina couldn't believe that she was doing this for her and her son.

"Yes, so you don't have to be alone." Emma wrapped her arms around her long-time best friend.

"I love you." Regina mumbled into the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you too, now come on. Storybrooke isn't exactly warm this time of year, and I promised Henry I'd make him some grilled cheese."

They both headed inside, Regina put the kettle on while Emma went to the fridge. **'** _Typical Emma_ **'** Regina thought.

"So why did you have to have a meeting with Henry's teacher?" Emma asked as she was taking out somethings that she needed for her famous grilled cheese.

"Henry got into a fight at school." She started as she was making the coffees. "Him and another student which is Robin's son-"

"Whose Robin?" Emma cut in.

"He's em... He's Henry's teacher."

"He was fighting his teacher's son?" Emma almost shouted.

"No he and Henry were fighting some other students, and then they lied and said they ran into a locker."

"Henry doesn't get into fights." The blonde was shocked at Henry fighting cause he's always been such a good kid.

"Apparently Robin's son was been bullied and Henry was standing up for him." Regina told her friend.

"Okay so when did you get on first name basis with Henry's teacher?" Emma raised a brow at her dark- haired friend.

"He's nice, he's not like a typical teacher."

"What does a typical teacher look like?" Emma questioned.

"You know, bald, round belly and glasses that are too big for their face." Regina laughed at that image.

"What school did you go to?" Emma laughed at that also.

"He asked me out to dinner tonight." Regina told the blonde quietly.

"Well then I came just in time cause now you have a sitter."

"I-I told him no."

"Well that was a bit harsh."

"Well I didn't say it like that, I told him that I don't date."

"Do you like this guy?" Emma wanted to know.

"Em it's not that simple."

"Regina, do you like this guy?"

"Yes I do but I can't do it Emma."

"Regina call him and tell him that you will accept his offer for dinner." Emma said as she handed her her phone that lay on the counter between them.

"But what if-"

"You will be ok Regina, not every guy is gonna be like-"

"Please do not say his name." Regina pleaded with her friend.

"You're gonna have to say it sometime."

"Maybe, but not today."

"Call him." Emma said again.

"What will I say?" She needed a little help.

"Just tell him that you would like to have dinner with him." Emma said simply.

Regina took a deep breath and dialed Robin's number, he answered after the second ring.

 **"** _Hello?_ **"** he asked.

 **"** _Robin_ **"** She cleared her throat. **"** _It's em... It's Regina._ **"**

 **"** _Is everything ok?_ **"** He sounded really concerned.

He was always like that, it was like he cared about her, but he didn't know her. So why was he so concerned about her?

 **"** _Yes thank you._ **"** Her hands were starting to sweat **"** _I em... I was wondering if... Well if... if... that offer still stands... for dinner tonight?_ **"** She was stammering.

 **"** _Yes it does._ **"** He was smiling on the other end of the line, **"** _I can pick you up in an hour if that's ok?_ **"**

 **"** _NO!_ **"** She shouted, **"** _I'll meet you there._ **"** She was too nervous to have him at her home. Even though Emma was there she just couldn't do it, not yet. She barely even knows him.

 **"** _Okay,_ **"** he answered, sensing her tone, **"** _do you know Granny's?_ **"**

 **"** _Yes, I'll see you there in an hour, okay bye._ **"** And she hung up the phone.

"Ya know you could've at least let him say goodbye too, before you hung up." Emma laughed at Regina's awkwardness as she spoke to Robin.

"My hands are shaking." She replied as she nervously rubbed them together.

"It will be fine." Emma tried to reassure her as she took Regina's hands in hers to try and calm her down.

 **Xx**

 _Thank you for reading and i'll see you in part 2 xxx_

 _Please review x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to the lovely ***** Mint18 ***** for beta reading this for me XXX_

 _Okay so here's chapter two, now I must warn you that there will be a couple of ***** warnings *****_

 _ ***** Rape, bullying and suicide *****_

 **...**

"What about this?" Regina asked her friend as she twisted and turned in front of her full-length mirror.

"Like the last ten outfits, you look beautiful." Emma told her.

"Are you sure I'm not too over-dressed?" Regina asked her friend with a roll of her eyes at Emma's remark.

She had a royal blue dress on that showed her figure beautifully.

"No you're not, you look beautiful." Emma said again.

"Maybe I should ring and cancel " Regina said nervously.

"You are not cancelling Regina, you need to do this." Emma was firm.

"We might not even have anything in common."

"And you might have everything in common," Emma said, "Regina, Robin might not be the one but he also might be, you're not going to know until you take that chance. You said that you got on well with him, right?"

"Yes."

"Well take that chance." Her blonde friend told her.

"Mom," Henry called from her bedroom door, "Are you going out?" He questioned.

"Yes... Erm... It's just a work thing." She lied in a stammer.

"Is Emma going with you?" He then questioned as he looked over at his favorite aunt.

"No Kid, it's just going to be me and you tonight." Emma replied.

"Cool!" He almost jumped with joy.

"Don't get your hopes up Henry," Regina said as she looked in the mirror to put her little black earrings on, "Emma knows about your punishment."

"Why am I even still grounded? You found out what really happened."

"You lied to me, and you shouldn't have been fighting."

"What was I meant to do? Let Roland get beat up?" He raised a brow at his mother.

"You could have told someone what was going on and they could have dealt with it." She told her son then quickly added, "Violence is never the answer."

"But mom-"

"Henry, i'm not having this conversation again."

"Don't worry kid," Emma jumped in, "We'll have a blast tonight."

Henry said nothing as he walked away from his mother's bedroom with a sly grin. Emma was not one for following the rules and he knew that as soon as his mother left. He and Emma would be connecting his Xbox back up or watching the telly even.

"Why did you just lie to him?" The blonde questioned the brunette when her son had left.

"What are you talking about?" Regina questioned as she handed Emma her gold feather chain.

"You told him that you were going out for your job." Emma said as she put the chain around her friend's neck.

"Robin is Henry's teacher Emma... an-and I just want to make sure that it could be something, or even anything before I tell him."

"Yeah I can understand that." Emma understood where her best friend was coming from.

She arrived at Granny's a short time later.

When she entered she could see Robin sitting in a booth looking over the menu.

 **'** _God he really is handsome._ **'** She thought to herself.

"Regina." A smile grew on his face as soon as he saw her.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she walked towards the booth he was sitting at.

"It's ok," He told her, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She was confused.

"I would've picked a nicer place, but I wanted you to feel comfortable."

"This is nice." She replied honestly.

During the day this place was like any other diner, but at night it was turned into something a bit more romantic.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked her.

"I'll get it myself." She said leaving the table and heading for the bar.

She didn't know him that well yet to let him buy her a drink. She knew she was being stupid, but she just couldn't trust him enough yet. Not after what happened on her last date, she had found it hard still to trust any man.

She arrived back a couple minutes later with a glass of wine for herself. She didn't get Robin anything as he had an almost full pint in front of himself.

"I get the feeling you don't trust me milady." Robin said as Regina sat back down.

"Sorry, I just like to buy my own drink, that's all." What else was she meant to say?

"Fair enough." Was his reply.

"So, what's good here?" She asked as she picked up her own menu.

"The lasagna is pretty good."

"I bet it's not as good as mine." She said with a chuckle.

"You cook?"

"Yes, I can cook." She answered. "Why? Does that surprise you?" She raised a brow at the blue-eyed man sitting across from her.

"No but maybe I'll get to taste yours sometime." He returned.

"We'll see " Was her reply.

"So where do you work?" He changed the subject. "I mean, I already know you're a lawyer as your son threatened to sue me." He laughed then asked, "But what law firm is it you work for?"

"I work at **'** Gold and Blanched's. **'** " She told him.

"Wow." He gave a low whistle, "That's a big law firm."

"You know it?"

"Everyone knows it." He was laughing again.

"Yeah I suppose they do." Regina joined in on the laughter.

Of course, everyone knew **'** _Gold and Blanched attorneys._ **'** It was the biggest law firm in the country.

"Where are you from?" He then asked.

"Why do you want to know where I'm from?" She was starting to feel nervous.

"Well that's what you do on dates." He was confused, "It's how we get to know each other."

"Ok... so where are you from?" She asked avoiding his question.

"Does my accent not give that away?" He asked with a little chuckle.

"I mean, how come you're here?" She was nervously playing with her menu.

"I fell in love." He told her the truth.

 **'** _What's that like?_ **'** She mumbled to herself.

"Pardon?" He asked as he heard her mumble something.

"Nothing." Was her only answer then, "Shall we order?"

"Okay." He just said as he waved at the tall burnette behind the counter.

When the waitress **(** _whose nametag read Ruby_ **)** arrived at their table they both placed their order.

"Can I ask what happened to Roland's mother?" Regina then asked when Ruby left to place their order's.

"She..." Robin shifted in his seat "She em... she had complications in birth"

"Oh I'm sorry." She was quick to apologise.

"Thank you." He was sincere, "What about Henry's father?" He was curious.

"How long have you been a teacher?" She avoided his question.

What was she meant to tell him?

"Em..." Why was she avoiding any question he was asking her he wondered? "I finished my studying when I was twenty-five and got a job straight away, so I'm coming up to my thirteenth year of teaching."

"Can I ask why you asked me out?" was her next question.

"Em..." 'Where the hell did that come from?' He wondered.

A moment ago she was asking about his teaching, then she asks this question. He was really confused on this date, but he's felt a strong connection with her so he just let the feeling go by him.

"Well I-"

"It's just that when I first saw you, you were flirting with the secretary."

"Who? Mulan?" He laughed.

"I didn't catch her name." She replied, annoyed he was laughing at her.

"We were just joking around." He said when he stopped laughing, "Mulan is one of my best friends." He told her, "Besides I think you'd be more her type than I am." He was laughing again.

"Oh." She was surprised, "But I heard you tell her she was beautiful."

"We were talking about last year's Christmas party, Mulan had on this beautiful gown. And the woman that she was trying to impress wasn't paying any attention to her. She was putting herself down so I told her that she looked beautiful." He explained. "Is that why you're feeling a bit uncomfortable tonight?" He asked.

"I'm not uncomfortable." She was getting very defensive.

Just then Ruby the waitress returned to their table with their meals. She placed them down and told them if they needed anything else to just give her a shout before leaving them alone again.

"So tell me," He started as he was digging his fork into his meal, "Is Henry's father still in the picture?"

"I-I'm... I'm sorry." She got up from her seat.

"Regi-"

"I have to go." She cut him off as she grabbed her coat and ran for the door.

"Regina!" He called after her but she didn't stop.

She ran outside in a panic and quickly hailed a cab.

"Regina?" Robin called her again as he ran out after her.

"I'm sorry Robin, I can't do this." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But-"He started as he placed a hand on her arm.

She jumped at that contact and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry." Robin quickly took his hand away.

He watched in confusion as she got into the cab and the driver quickly pulled away from the curb.

"So how was it?" The blonde asked as Regina arrived back home.

"Where's Henry?"

"In his room reading." Emma replied, "What happened?!" She exclaimed noticing the tears drying on Regina's cheeks.

"It was a disaster." Regina told her friend as she wiped at her cheeks. "I told you I should've just cancelled."

"Regina, what happened?" The blonde asked again.

"H-He... He kept asking me questions." She cried out in a stammer.

"Regina babe," Emma gave a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, "That is what happens on a first date."

"He kept asking me about Henry's father." She was crying into her friend's shoulder.

"Oh babe." Emma had tears herself as she held Regina in her arms.

"I freaked out and ran away from him." She sobbed.

"Regina I think you should tell him." Regina broke the embrace, startled, as Emma spoke again, "Ok don't be mad but, well I may have done a little background check on Robin. And Regina what I've found, I mean he seems to be a pretty stand-up guy."

"Why did you check him out?" She asked as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I wanted to be sure that he wasn't a dick."

"What did you find out?" She wanted to know.

"He married his high school sweetheart, graduated collage at twenty-five, he was the top in his class. He's thirty-eight years old. He has only the one kid... Sadly his wife died while giving birth to his son, whose name is Roland. But you already know that part."

"A small background check." Regina laughed. Emma wasn't far from finding out the color of his underwear.

"Ok well I might of gone a bit overboard, but you're my best friend so I wanted to be sure that he was good enough for you."

"Well it's too late now, I don't think that he will want anything to do with me after tonight."

"Call him and tell him that you're sorry."

"No, maybe it's just better this way."

"Regina-"

"I'm going to say goodnight to Henry and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Regina cut her off and just headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight." Emma called after her friend, there was no point in arguing with her when she was like this.

"Henry-" Regina knocked on her son's door before entering.

"Hey mom," Henry greeted his mother, "How was your night?"

"It was ok." She lied.

She wasn't going to tell him what happened, besides Henry doesn't even know that she was out with his teacher. And well there's really no point in telling him now because nothing happened or would happen.

"Were you crying?" He asked his mother, noticing her red eyes.

"I'm just tired," again another lie, **'** _God what was wrong with her?!_ **'** "I going to head to bed now, goodnight sweetheart." She gave him a kiss to the cheek then said, "Another half hour then you've to go to bed, you've got school tomorrow."

"Ok, night mom." He returned.

Regina went into her room, she took a quick shower and got into her night clothes. She took her phone from her bag to plug it into her charger, and then she saw that she had five missed calls and a message. **(** _All from Robin_ **)**

 **"** _Hey did you get home alright?_ **"** Was his text.

She just stared at her phone with more tears forming as she went over the night, then it vibrated as another text came through.

 **"** _Can you please let me know if you got home ok_. **"**

He sounded worried so she decided to reply to just let him know that she was ok. Still a lunatic, but she was fine.

 **"** I _'m fine thank you._ **"** Was all she said.

 **"** _I'm sorry If I upset you tonight._ **"** Was his next text.

She didn't reply back to him, she couldn't. What was she meant to say to him? She couldn't tell him about her **'** _sperm donor_ **'** , and why she was so uncomfortable on their date.

Robin had even picked up on that, and of course she lied and told him she wasn't uncomfortable, but she was, she tried so hard to relax and have a good time. But she's now sure that she has no chance at all with him after her behaviour tonight.

 **...**

The next morning Emma said she'd drive Henry to school because Regina just couldn't face Robin, well not yet anyways.

Regina headed into her office after her secretary handed her, her coffee.

She was half way through the pile of paperwork that Gold had his assistant leave on her desk when a knock came on her door.

"A delivery for Miss. Regina Mills." Her door opened and Killian stood there with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Did you get a new job?" She asked jokingly.

"I was heading this way so I told Lily that I'd bring them in for her." He explained as he placed them on the table. "And there's a card." He then said as he picked it up and handed it to her.

Regina didn't take it from him and asked, "What does it say?"

"So it seems i'm your mailman also." He joked as he opened the envelope, "You sure you want me to read it?" He asked uncertainly.

With her nod he opened the card and read it, **'** _Regina I'm really sorry that I upset you last night, and I hope that you can give me another chance sometime xxx_ _Robin.L_ **'**

Regina could feel her tears brewing, Robin was blaming himself for what happened last night when the entire night was all her fault.

"Robin L " Killian was talking to himself then asked Regina, "Did you go on a date with Robin Locksley?"

"You know him?"

"He's a mate." Killian told her, "What did he do? Do you want me to have a talk with him?" He was making a joke to lighten up the mood.

"No, he was a perfect gentleman. It was all my fault." She told the dark-haired man.

"I'm confused." Killian said as he scratched at his stubbled chin. "Why did he send you flowers then if he's done nothing wrong?"

"Because I'm guessing that that's the kind of guy he is."

"Yeah," Killian laughed. "He is."

Regina picked the card up and read it to herself.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Kilian offered.

"Not really."

"Ok."

"He just asked me a few things that I couldn't answer that's all." She gave in and told him some.

"Like?" He raised a brow in question.

"Well if I wasn't ready to talk to him about it, I don't think i'll be ready to talk to you about it."

"Fair enough." He understood. "But if you do ever want to talk, i'm a pretty good listener." He was sincere.

"Thank you." She replied, happy to have someone to confide in if she needed to. She'd only known him a few days, but they were definitely becoming fast friends.

"So, how'd you meet Robin?" Killian then asked.

"He's my son's teacher."

"Henry? is that the kid that helped Roland out? Robin had mentioned it."

"That's him."

"Great kid." He praised her son.

"Great kid?" She repeated with a raise of her brow.

"Well yeah, Regina there are some kids out there that have no one to help them, and then you hear on the news or read the newspaper that they're either shooting up a school or doing themselves in. So i'm sorry but i'm in his corner." Killian said passionately.

"I've never actually looked at it like that." She was understanding where he was coming from because he was right.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "M-my brother was bullied back in high school and sadly he was not a survivor." A tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, hoping that she hadn't seen it.

But she didn't miss it.

"Killian i'm so sorry, I-"

"How could you know?" It was like he had read her mind on what she was going to say.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I tried to help him out but the kids were a lot younger than I was. My parents went to the school about it but I myself don't think that they were much help. And I guess my brother just couldn't take it anymore."

"How old was he?"

"Thirteen, I was eighteen, I was just starting my first year in college when it happened."

"Robin asked me about Henry's father." Tears were starting to well up.

Killian had just told her about a painful past, so she knew that she could confide in him about her most painful memory.

"Do you not have anything to do with him anymore?" Killian questioned.

"Em... Hen- Henry was... was conceived from rape." She choked out.

"What?!" He was not expecting that.

"Oh my god... I think that that's the first time I've ever said that out loud" The tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Killian handed her a tissue then asked, "What happened?"

"I was seventeen." She started, taking the tissue from him, she dabbed her eyes then continued, "I don't really talk about it but I was having a fight with my boyfriend Daniel. Then this college guy asked me out on a date and I accepted, I wanted to make him jealous." She was full on crying now.

Killian left his seat and walked around the table to be by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"It was all my fault." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"No Regina, none of it was your fault. No man should ever touch a woman without her consent." He told her.

"You don't understand Killian, Daniel died that night, he killed him and now after serving just ten years he's out." She couldn't control herself now, the tears kept just flowing.

"He's out?"

"Yes, apparently he got out on good behaviour."

"He's not in Storybrooke is he?" The dark-haired man asked.

"No, he's in Seattle. That was the main reason why I moved here."

"What about Henry?"

"He doesn't know anything, I can't tell him that his father is a rapist."

"What does Henry know about him?" Killian then asked.

"Just that his father was abusive, so I left him when I was pregnant." She told him the lie that she had told her son in the past.

"I'm so sorry Regina." he sympathized.

"I really like Robin." She just said.

"He is a really good guy." Killian told her the truth.

"What am I meant to say to him? He probably wouldn't even want to know me if I told him what happened."

"No Robin's not like that, trust me if he's into you like you're into him he'll want to be there for you." Her told her.

"I think he is."

"Well I think the flowers speak for themselves."

Regina gave a watery laugh at that, "Yes that they do."

"Thank you for listening to my messed-up life."

"Anytime." He gave a little chuckle as he pulled her in for another hug then said, "If you ever need any help what so ever, you call me ok."

"He can't leave the state of Seattle or come anywhere near me or Henry." She told him then added "But I don't think that that's gonna stop him. He's been writing to me for years now saying that he wants to meet his son."

"Seriously?" Killian couldn't believe that.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do if he finds me."

"He'll be in breach of his parole Regina if he does come here."

"I know, but I don't think that'll stop him, he really wants to see Henry."

"Well if by any chance that does happen, you call me and I'll be at your door in minutes."

"Thank you but my best friend has come to Storybrooke, she's a cop. She's trying to get a transfer, so she can be with me."

"I'm friends with the sheriff, what's her name and I'll put in a good word for her?"

"Emma and she's just your type." Regina gave a little chuckle at that.

"Really?"

"Yes, she blonde." She laughed.

"Ooooh, you'll have to introduce me to her then."

"Thank you for this Killian, I really appreciate it." She said gratefully.

Emma was the only one that she had to talk to. When she had found out that she was pregnant after the attack, her mother wanted her to get rid of the baby, and she wouldn't so her entire family abandoned her.

"Anytime." He said giving her a little peck on the cheek then he moved back to his seat in front of her desk then he asked, "So what are you going to do about Robin?"

"I have no idea, I'll be seeing him shortly when I go to pick up Henry though."

"I know it's hard to talk about, but he will want to be there for you."

"I might start crying again." She gave a watery laugh.

"Yes, you will, but that's ok Regina. After what you went through, it's allowed."

"Thank you but now I think I should get back to work."

"Yeah, Gold needs his files." He joked as he got up to leave her office. He walked over to her door then turned and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I will be thank you." She was sincere.

 **...**

God she was a nervous wreck as she headed into Storybrooke high to collect her son after his detention. Although Killian had told her that Robin would be there for her, she just didn't feel ready to talk to him about the night before yet.

As usual Robin was at the secretary's desk talking to Mulan. She took a deep breath and headed towards them.

"Regina." Robin said when he seen her walking towards them.

"I-I'm here to collect Henry." Was all she said.

"He has a couple minutes left." Robin told her then asked, "Can I get you a horrible cup of cafeteria coffee while you wait?"

"Em...Sure." She said then walked by his side towards the canteen.

When they had arrived, he opened the door for her to enter first. She took a seat while he went and got the coffees.

"Here you go." He said as he arrived back and placed her coffee in front of her.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Robin just said, "I'm sorry."

"Robin you didn't do anything wrong, it was all me."

"I must have done something to upset you." He said, taking her hand in his, he softly caressed her hand with his thumb then said, "I like you Regina, and if you tell me what I did wrong I promise not to make the same mistake again."

"Would you be able to meet me later? And we could talk?" She asked the blue-eyed man as her eye's fell on their hands.

"I'd really like that." His smile was big.

"Great, same place?"

"I'll be there." He told her happily.

"Will you be able to get someone to stay with Roland in such short notice?"

"Yeah that won't be a problem, I'll ask me mate Killian."

"Killian?"

"Yeah, you might know him. He works at Gold and Blanched."

She gave a small laugh then said, "Yes I know him, he seems to be a pretty nice guy."

"He is." Was all Robin said.

"So, then I guess I'll see you tonight then." It wasn't a question.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Mom?" Her son's voice came from the canteen door.

Regina quickly pulled her hand away from Robin then greeted, "Hello sweetheart."

"MOM!"

"Sorry." She glanced at Robin with a roll of her eyes which caused the teacher to laugh.

"I better get going, I'll see you later."

"See you later." He replied.

 **...**

 _Thank you all for the lovely reviews X and for the follows and favorites. xxx_

 _Love you all X_

 _There will be one more chapter, this one was a bit of a tearjerker so I thought that I'd leave her talk with Robin until the next one. Hope you can forgive me if I have made you all cry cause I know I did when I was writing it **:)**_

 _I'm loving this friendship between Regina and Killian, anybody else with me **;)**_


End file.
